Bunny Carnaval
by Hana65
Summary: Ayato adore les lapins. Depuis son plus jeune âge, ces petites bêtes ont le don d'attiser son intérêt. Uniquement quand il s'agit du véritable animal et non d'une imitation sordide bien entendu. Seulement, lorsque sa sœur ramène un costume de lapin pour Carnaval, le plus jeune ignore encore que la pire honte de sa vie va lui tomber dessus. (Attention, vulgarités)


Hello ! Non, je ne suis pas morte et je n'ai pas laissé mon autre recueil à l'abandon, ne vous en faites pas ^^ (Un grand merci pour les reviews d'ailleurs, ça me fait très plaisir !)

J'ai juste eu l'idée d'écrire ce One-Shot (dans un contexte un peu différent bien sûr) après… Un sacré délire avec une amie là-dessus XD

Donc ne vous étonnez pas, c'est juste une grosse stupidité droit sortie de mon imagination délirante ! Après tout, un peu d'humour dans ce monde cruel ne fait pas de mal x)

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Toka déboula dans le salon de son appartement, attirant l'attention d'Ayato qui leva simplement les yeux de son journal pour la regarder. Ça devenait habituel de la voir accourir en trombe alors que tout semblait aller pour le mieux. Et les fois où elle le faisait, exactement de la même manière qu'à l'instant, c'était forcément pour l'engueuler. Alors, qu'est-ce que son abrutie de sœur allait encore lui reprocher cette foi ?

\- T'en pense quoi ?

Ah ? Même pas une insulte ? Tant mieux. Ses oreilles seraient épargnées. Cependant, il fut plutôt surpris en voyant la masse pelucheuse de couleur bleue qu'elle exposa face à elle.

\- Bhen… C'est quoi ?

\- Un costume de lapin !, déclara-t-elle, fière.

…Mais depuis quand les lapins avaient un pelage bleu ? Et puis franchement, ça n'avait pas ce genre d'yeux globuleux avec un sourire aussi flippant. Un lapin, en plus, ça ne se déplaçait pas debout sur ses pattes arrières et ça n'avaient pas l'intérieur des oreilles et de la bouche rose fuchsia. Merde quoi ! Ce truc était juste ridicule.

\- …Ah…

Ce fut tout ce qu'il réussit à dire après un instant de silence à fixer ledit costume.

\- C'était pour Hinami pour qu'elle le mette au Carnaval à la base, mais il s'avère que c'est un peu trop grand pour elle…

Ah oui… C'est vrai que c'était demain qu'il devait aller s'emmerder à faire Carnaval avec sa stupide sœur et la gamine puisque l'autre borgne serait soi-disant « malheureusement » indisponible pour les accompagner à sa place. Sous prétexte d'être parti une semaine avec sa gonzesse il ne savait où. Qu'est-ce qu'ils pouvaient être chiants ces deux là, à être tout le temps fourrés ensemble. Pas moyen de les éloigner une journée !

Il ne put que lâcher un soupire d'exaspération. En fait, trop de choses l'agaçait pour qu'un seul soupire ne puisse exprimer tout ce que cela incluait.

\- J'te jure, même pas capable de connaître les tailles…

\- La ferme !, vociféra l'aînée. Je t'y serais bien vu, toi !

Il balança son journal sur la table basse et continua à la fixer, blasé. Elle devait bien savoir qu'il n'en avait rien à foutre de ce genre de machins. Il n'aurait vu absolument aucun intérêt à aller chercher un costume aussi naze. Ça ne servait à rien d'autre qu'à se rendre con. C'était laid en plus…

\- Au fait, pourquoi tu l'as repris ? Tu vas jamais mettre un truc pareil.

\- Bien sûr que si. Pour le Carnaval !

Heureusement qu'il était déjà affalé sur le canapé ou il en serait sûrement tombé à la renverse. Elle devait se payer sa tête. Pitié que ce ne soit pas sa véritable intention.

\- Sérieusement ?

\- Ouais.

Et merde. Bah, tant pis pour elle si elle voulait se rendre plus ridicule qu'elle ne l'était déjà. C'était son problème à elle, pas le sien. Lui, il avait passé l'âge pour prendre au sérieux ce genre de conneries.

\- Putain, tu vas avoir l'air intelligente avec ça…

\- Va te faire foutre !

\- Avec plaisir.

* * *

La jeune goule s'observa dans le miroir après s'être assuré une dernière foi que personne ne l'observait dans la faible lueur qu'émettait la lampe de la salle de bain plongée dans le noir de la nuit. Mon dieu. Il avait vraiment fait ça. Il avait vraiment enfilé cette chose. Qu'est-ce qu'il se sentait con. Bon, c'était seulement pour essayer, uniquement par simple curiosité ! Jamais il ne mettrait cette combinaison devant quelqu'un, ça, c'était clair, net et précis. Sa fierté en prendrait un sacré coup et il n'aurait même plus l'opportunité de se rattraper. Plutôt mourir en se jetant dans le quartier général du CCG ! S'en serait définitivement terminé pour lui si quelqu'un le choppait avec ça.

Néanmoins, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se sentir intrigué par ce costume. Après tout, il ne niait pas le fait qu'il vouait un culte aux lapins… Même si celui-ci avait une tête qu'il ne pouvait absolument pas se blairer. Ce truc faisait la pire honte à ces petites bestioles. Sérieusement. Mais malgré tout les défauts qu'il pouvait y trouver, il devait bien avouer que oui, bordel, c'était plutôt mignon. Complètement absurde, mais mignon. La texture soyeuse lui rappelait la fourrure d'un véritable petit lapin… Et en plus, la similitude entre la couleur de ses cheveux et de ce costume était trop frappante pour qu'il puisse passer à côté de ce détail. Il en était tellement fasciné qu'il n'avait même pas remarqué le sourire machiavélique se formant sur les lèvres de la personne qui venait de le surprendre par l'entrouvert de la porte avant de s'éclipser tout aussi discrètement.

* * *

Au lendemain, Ayato regrettait amèrement d'avoir été emporté par sa curiosité. Quel con. Mais quel débile irrécupérable qu'il avait fait cette nuit. Il aurait dû rester plus vigilent quant aux idées loufoques de sa sœur. Ah, elle s'amusait bien avec la gosse, elle, tandis qu'ils marchaient tous les trois dans la rue en direction de ce stupide concours du plus beau déguisement de la ville. Vêtue en une élégante vampire avec des vêtements de tous les jours, cette idiote accompagnait la moucheronne déguisée en piaf. Ah non, pardon, c'était une fée. Et lui, bah… Il se coltinait ce maudit costume de lapin. Le suicide le tentait bien. Sa propre taille à peine supérieure à celle de cette mioche allait finir par le complexer définitivement et causer à sa perte. Il en était sûr.

Ne sachant pas quoi faire de ses mains elles aussi bleues, il les aurait bien mis dans les poches. Sauf qu'il n'y en avait pas. De quoi davantage le contrarier. Et bien dans ce cas, il croisait les bras. En fin de compte, cette posture soulignait encore mieux son irritation. Il n'avait carrément pas digéré le sale coup de sa sœur qui s'était littéralement battu avec lui dans tout l'appartement pour le lui faire mettre. Faut dire, ils avaient foutus un sacré bordel ce matin. Les voisins étaient même venus se plaindre à leur porte. Et puis Ayato avait fini par céder juste après que ceux-ci ne soient intervenus parce que jamais elle ne lui aurait foutu la paix s'il avait continué de protester. Sa sœur était une vraie tête à claque. Lui aussi, mais son ego avait pris une importance trop démesurée pour qu'il le reconnaisse.

Maintenant, ce qui le gavait par-dessus tout, c'étaient les morveux dans la rue qui riaient tout en le pointant du doigt. Sales gosses. On ne leur avait jamais appris que c'était très mal élevé de pointer du doigt quelqu'un ? Un peu plus, et il les bouffait. Tous. Surtout que, mine de rien, les gosses devaient avoir un bon goût. Leur chair était beaucoup plus fraîche, et sûrement plus tendre que celles des adultes humains. Il n'avait jamais encore osé goûter mais, même au milieu d'un tas de gens, ça ne saurait sûrement que tarder s'ils continuaient de l'harceler comme ça…

\- Ça te va bien le costume de lapin, Ayato-san !

Et la gamine qui s'y mettait. Super. Peut-être qu'il allait imiter l'autre borgne et se mettre au cannibalisme en les bouffant aussi, elle et Toka, qui se mettaient à glousser ensemble comme deux idiotes. Il se renfrogna un peu plus. Puis, le prenant par surprise, le microbe vint vers le jeune homme et lui attrapa le bras. Elle continuait de sourire tout en marchant à ses côtés et s'agrippant à lui. Quelle pot-de-colle. Enfin, si ça pouvait l'amuser… Il pouvait peut-être supporter cette tenue à la con encore la journée… Mais ensuite, il pouvait être certain de ne plus jamais vouloir sortir de sous son lit après un bon moment !

* * *

Pardon Ayato, mais j'ai toujours besoin d'une victime… XD

Juste, petite précision pour ceux qui n'ont pas lu mon précédent OS pour comprendre la légère allusion, la « gonzesse » de Kaneki est mon OC X3 Il fallait bien lui trouver une bonne excuse pour qu'Ayato s'en charge… Mouhahaha !

Voilà ! J'espère au moins vous avoir fait sourire X)

N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé ! ^^


End file.
